Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a three-dimensional (3D) imaging apparatus and a 3D image display method, and particularly, to a 3D imaging apparatus and a 3D image display method having an OSD (on-screen display) function to display an icon representing an apparatus status, an operation condition, and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a digital camera such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera having an OSD function to obtain an image to be displayed by superimposing a character image or the like representing various menus and marks which indicate an apparatus status and an operation condition on an imaged object image which is used as a background image, and to display the obtained image on a display device such as an LCD (liquid crystal display).
For example, when, by an OSD function of a digital camera, an icon representing set contents such as an imaging condition (exposure condition) is displayed on a display, a small display can cause a failure to notice an incorrectly set condition because of the hard-to-see icon. In order to prevent this failure, the icon can be enlarged to be seen clearly (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-301992).
In recent years, there has been developed a digital camera having a plurality of optical systems capable of shooting an image for stereoscopic viewing. Such a digital camera is configured to be able to stereoscopically view a plurality of shot images on a display.